


Homestuck Oneshot Series

by Rivieri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivieri/pseuds/Rivieri
Summary: A series of Homestuck Oneshot that I have made and reposting on this website from my Deviant and Quotev Accounts





	1. KurlozxReader: If You Love Something...

He spotted her out of the corner of his eye, to him she was awesome. He began to watch her from afar, she only catching quick glimpses of him. To her, he was adorable, or rather in his case: “adorkable.” She couldn’t help but giggle when he first approached her, calling her “doll,” she found his pet names cute, he was rather shy even though he gave off an air of confidence. [Name] could not help herself from becoming enamored with him, becoming a deep red for him the more they spent time together. First they became moirails, though their feelings were becoming darker for each other, and they both knew it. 

          Unfortunately they never were able to act out on their red feelings for each other, for he himself already had a matesprit, by the name of Horuss Zahhak. It was not new news when they broke up, the constantly had an on/off relationship, and much to [Name]’s dismay right as she and Rufioh were about to become matesprits, he would get back together with Horuss. Rufioh did his best to tell her that she just needed to wait a little longer, and so she did even though it was painful. It was all she could do watch as Rufioh and Horuss continued the never ending cycle.

Kurloz was the one that [Name] would come to during these times,  Kurloz’s own feelings becoming red for her as well, but he did not wish to put more weight on her shoulders than was already there. So he watched as the she-troll he had become red for try to be happy with Rufioh, even though it was killing him inside. Kurloz remembered a phrase he had heard in a movie once, “If you love something, you let it go. If it doesn’t come back it was never meant to be yours.” He just hoped that [Name] would come back to him. He, like all the other trolls knew that Horuss and Rufioh’s on/off relationship would never end.

           [Name] was in denial even though deep in her heart she knew this cycle would never end, but she was too busy clinging to hope and false promises. She confided in Kurloz more often, and pretty soon she noticed her feelings for Rufioh were lessening while her feelings for Kurloz were growing. She started n noticing little cute things Kurloz would do, like how his stitched would twitch up when she would say something amusing. She slowly started realizing her red feelings for Kurloz, her pain from Rufioh long forgotten. It took all her courage to ask what she was about to ask him, “Kurloz, would you be my matesprit?” He answered her by pressing his stitched lips against hers smiling as much as he could.

          Rufioh had had it with the on/off relationship with Horuss, wanting nothing but [Name]’s company, he had not seen her in almost two weeks and he was slightly worried, where was his flushed crush? His question was answered when he spotted her from a distance… holding hands with Kurloz Makara, a bright gleaming smile on her face and a [b/c] blush dusting her cheeks. He watched in pained silence as Kurloz leaned his head down rubbing his nose against hers. It was then Rufioh realized his mistake. Turning away from the happy couple he skulked back to his hive, remembering all the excuses and actions he made to her. Rufioh looked down at his hands and sighed forlornly, at least she was happy.


	2. Time's Karma Dualscar/EridanxReader

[Name] took a deep breath; this was the day she was going to tell her flush crush about her feelings. Swallowing hard [Name] walked up to the hive on the mountain terrain. Knocking on the door of the hive, [Name] waited for someone to answer as she tried to calm her nerves, Aurthour Came and opened the door. She smiled at the lusus, giving him a small “thank you” along with a gentle pat on his head; [Name] was a gentle troll who could not hurt a tinkerbull. The lusus let her into the hive before he went off to do who knows what.

        [Name] smiled as she slowly ascended the stairs of the hive towards Equius’ respite block, her blood pumper going faster with each step she took towards the respite block. Her face slowly flushing a light [b/c] from the fantasies that were going through her head, she finally got to the door of Equius’ respite she slowly opened it…

        Only to see Equius kissing an Aradia bot. [Name] stopped abruptly, heart blood pumper thumping painfully. She bit her lip harshly breaking the skin, her [b/c] life liquid ooze out of the wound, her hand went over her chest clutching at it in pain. [Name] quietly ran out of the hive running as fast as her legs could. How could she have been so stupid?  
She continued running until she ran into a tall cape clad figure.

_**An adult female troll walked down a multi coloured hallway, her steps clicking rhythmically, heading towards the throne room. The troll took a deep breath, she needed to calm her nerves before this showdown. She continued walking, her steps echoing on the rainbow painted walls, the female grimaced knowing what “paint” was used for the walls.** _

_**She should not dwell on that, she was here for revenge on the male that was sitting on his blood painted throne as she walked onwards. She finally reached the large, purple double doors of the throne room, looking at them she lifted her left leg giving one of the door a swift, strong kick, breaking the door open. Her heels clacked and clicked as she walked into the throne room.** _

_**She stopped as she stepped in a puddle of violet, looking down she saw the face of the male she had come to be red for. The Orphaner Dualscar, lay there in a pool of his own beautiful violet blood, the woman almost gasped in pain seeing him like that, but she held herself together. She had to, for Dualscar.** _

_**“Grand Highblood, I am the Priestess, I have come to avenge Dualscar the Orphaner!” The female yelled at the large imposing figure seated lazily on the throne. The figure’s shoulders started shaking as a loud cackling laughter was heard as the figure’s head leaned back howling in laughter, as he began to stand up. She looked up at his imposing figure, her facial features hardening.  
          
        Pulling out her weapon, the Priestess crouched ready to fight. The Grand Highblood smirked, “You have a motherfucking death wish! Well the Mirthful Messiah’s are gonna make it motherfucking happen!” He took out his spiked clubs covered in a multitude of colours from the hemospectrum. ** _

        It had been awhile since the ordeal with [Name]’s flush crush on Equius, but it did not bother her anymore, not since she met Eridan. He was recovering from a unrequited redrom. They had soon become moirails, and they were very happy with each other’s support. [Name] would do anything for Eridan, and he for her.

        But… things were not dandy at the present moment. Gamzee had gone crazy, killing everyone. He was coming after her and Eridan, [Name] was not about to let the sober grub of a bitch cull her moirail, that was the last thing she would ever do. Pushing Eridan out of the room, she yelled, “GO! Eridan get out of here! I’ll distract him!” He opened his mouth to disagree with her plan before she cut him off, “I’ll be fine, just go!!” Biting his lip he nodded.

        [Name] turned back towards where the unending honking, pulling out her weapon. “Gamzee, I don’t know what caused you to become like this, but I am not going to let you continue this wriggler’s rampage!!” She crouched down watching as the toll lanky purple blooded troll stalked into the large room that they were in. It felt somehow familiar, like they had been in this position, ready to kill each other before.

        Gamzee sneered and the female troll in front of him, it then turned into a sick, twisted grin, “I think it’s motherfucking time I paid you back for your ancestor’s actions! You gonna be the main event in the dark carnival fucking lowblood!” With that sentence they lunged at each other, sneering and growling as they clashed weapons.

**_The battle between the two adult Alternians drew on, both were panting heavily. The Priestess glared harshly at the madly grinning Highblood staring right back at her. They both were covered in the other’s blood, arms barely holding up their own weapons. Then they both lunged one final time. The winner be the last one standing. The winner was…_ **

        [Name] was having a hard time fighting Gamzee, she never really fought anyone before, and he was greatly over powering her. He had already broken her left arm, Gamzee smiled at that, [Name] was so fragile, like a chirp beast. [Name] summoned all the strength she had left in her, this was going to decide the winner. They lunged at each other… The last roll standing was…

**_The Priestess stood over the dead body of The Grand Highblood, their battle was over. She had won, dropping her weapon she slowly limped over to the corpse of her flush crush, she feel to her knees her body so exhausted that they couldn’t hold herself up any longer. Carefully, she pulled Dualscars body into her lap holding onto him for dear life, whispering and talking to the fallen male as if he were still there._**

__

__

_**The Priestess stayed there on the floor holding onto the corpse of the male troll, not moving from that spot until the vast glub hit, killing her where she sat, still holding onto the body of the male that she was red for.** _

        Gamzee straightened himself into a standing position, the sound of a body hitting the floor behind him echoed across the walls. He had won, turning towards [Name]’s fallen corpse, her eyes dead staring into nothing. Walking over to [Name], Gamzee placed his right foot on her back, grabbing her horns Gamzee began to with an untamed strength until [Name]’s head was ripped off, her blood falling with splattering sounds. Grinning like a mad man Gamzee began to walk through the meteor once again looking for his next victim, dragging [Name]’s head with him.


	3. The Queen and Her Heralds

She watched from her window high atop the mountain, she watched as the people she called friends and family walked to their deaths, escorted by the indigo-blooded guards. Sucking in a deep breath, translucent lime tears threatened to from the eyes of the female troll, as she watched the male who had started this equality revolt for her beliefs, flaunting his own mutant candy red blood colour so as to protect her true blood colour. She remembered that they said they would make her the new ruler of Alternia if they were able to overthrow the Condesce and create blood equality. She refused outright for them to call her empress; instead she wanted a title that had a bond with the people of Alternia , so instead they called her The Innocent Queen, or The Lily-White Queen, or as she was originally known, the Songbird.  
   
               Bowing her head, Innocent opened her mouth letting the world hear her last and final song. She knew that the Empress found out about her, she did not fear the death that was coming to her, she only feared the pain that had started to befall her friends and companions. Her voice drifted out, engulfing the nocturnal land of Alternia in the mournful song for the fallen subjects of a tragic queen.  
   
 ** _“The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,  
They shine with equal splendour, still above far humbler halls.  
I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,  
Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago.”_**  
             
            Innocent’s mind began to reminisce back to when her friends and companions all decided it was her to be their new ruler when they succeeded , Dolorosa had even crafted a makeshift golden circlet for her to wear as a symbol of the new era that they were going to bring to Alternia.  
   
 _ **”The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,  
I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow.  
But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,  
I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.”**_  
   
               She had vehemently denied the title that they wished to give her but they insisted, she was plagued by thoughts of her becoming like the Condesce; she did not want to become like that witch. It wasn’t until Psiioniic had talked some sense into her did she fully accept her new role to her friends and companions.  
   
 _ **”Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least,  
The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast.  
The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest,  
Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request.”**_  
   
            Innocent worried over everyone else, instead of herself. She cared about her people, and she would be damned if someone came to her aid instead of someone else’s. it was one of the many reasons why Signless decided that she would be their race’s new ruler.  
   
 _ **“For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,  
It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—  
And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,  
The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love.”**_  
   
            She smiled at the happy memories that she had made with her friends, the silly quarrels, to the blooming red relationships. What she wouldn’t give to be back to those times, to be surrounded by those thatt she cared for more than anything,.  
   
 _ **“The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.  
Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand  
That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—  
So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die.”**_  
   
            Innocent watched in sorrow as The Sufferer was being executed, the distant sound of the incoming imperial coming towards her location growing steadily louder by the second. She made her way to the roof of the castle-like structure that her friends had hidden her in. She got up onto the edge, getting a better look at the sorrowful tragedy that had become of their once merry group, marking the end of their travels together.  
   
 _ **“A friend, a love, a child—it matters not, I know indeed,  
That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need.  
They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require,  
With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire.”**_  
   
            She had more flash backs, her red feelings for the Psiioniic, her caring motherly nature she had towards Signless and Disciple, and her unbreakable moirallegiance she had with Dolorosa, the images bombarded her head, causing her to almost choke on the unshed tears. She watched as the Sufferer had finally died, his final sermon filled with dark black anger. The Imperial guards were standing behind her, waiting to see her next move.  
   
 __ **“These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed,**  
The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead.  
Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—  
And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!”  
   
   
               Innocent sang out her last words, the hidden prayers falling on deaf ears. She finally let the lime tears fall, as she turned to face the guards, their gasps of shock at the colour of her tears. You have taken my friends from me, destroyed the beautiful future that we wanted for Alternia, but you will NOT have me! Her teary eyes narrowed and hardened as she took that final step back allowing her body to fall into the depths of whatever was below the mountain. A smile spread throughout her face as she closed her eyes, the images of her smiling friends waiting for her appearing in front of her, their arms stretched out in welcome as they waited for their friend and Queen to return to their side.  
   
               And once again the Queen was reunited with her subjects.


	4. Strifing for a Strider Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request for slight incest from deviantart

[Name] sat silently wondering where Bro and Dave were. Usually they were in their respective rooms, she hanging out in one or the other usually. Except today, they were not there. [Name] could not wrap her head around it, did they get in a horrible argument and leave the house? [Name] had to admit they had been strifing more recently in the last few weeks, usually after she spent some time with one of them more the other.  
                A thought popped into her head, it could not be because she hung out more with one then the other could it? Nah, that would be weird right, yeah totally weird…right? [Name] blushed darkly, no she could not have such feelings for anyone yet, ESPECIALLY her brothers of all the cool and ironic people. She decided to take one more look around the apartment just in case, only to stop in her tracks at the loud crash coming from Bro’s room.  
                Rushing in as fast as her little legs could carry her, she burst into the room with a move that was so ironic yet undoubtedly cool, too cool for any normal cool person that only the coolness of her brothers could match, kunai’s in between her fingers, arms crossed ready to kill the uncool idiot who decided to break in… But, instead of it being an unironic trespasser, it was Dave getting his ass handed to him on an ironically uncool silver platter.  
                [Name] watched, her eyes hidden behind cool, sleek sports shades masking her horror-filled and shocked eyes, while the rest of her face remained stoic. She looked around the room noting all of the broken, shredded, torn up, sliced, diced, and overall destruction that Bro and Dave had caused in the room. What. The. FUCK. [Name] was usually easy going about the loud quarrels that went on between Bro and Dave, but this was a whole new fucking level of quarrel. One that [Name] was completely and utterly sick and tired of, to the point where she just let her shit hit the fan.  
                [Name] took off her glasses, her eerie coloured eyes no longer stoic, but filled with a great amount of annoyance and rage, her top front teeth biting into her lower lip, her hand clenching the kunais tightly. “WHAT, IN ALL THAT IS ANIME AND IRONY, IS FUCKING GOING ON HERE!?!?!??” Both Bro and Dave froze turning their heads to the center of their argument, the prize of the winner in the fight, and more importantly their severely pissed off sister. Looking back at each other the two ran to the roof t a break neck speed still continuing to strife the entire way up.  
                [Name] ran up the steps as fast as she could, trying her hardest to catch up to them. Cursing under her breath she finally managed to get up to the roof in time to see Dave lose. Blinking at the scene of Dave’s defeat she didn’t realize that Dirk had appeared behind her until he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Dave reached out in a dramatic way as he watched Bro win once again, before he glared at the ground pounding his fist into it.  
                [Name] felt Bro plop her down on his futon, before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders turning on the television to the nearest anime channel. Pulling her closer, ignoring the small wound that Dave actually managed to give him in their strife, Bro just kept his attention on how close [Name] was to him and the anime that was currently on. [Name], on the other hand, was having none of it.  
                Poking Bro in his side, she watched as his body jerked, his head snapping to her in an un spoken question. “What in the name of fuck were you and Dave strifing about?” Bro exhaled slightly and then just pointed to her. “W-Wait… me? You two were fighting about me?” Bro nodded just giving her a kiss on her forehead. [Name]’s mouth hung agape as her face burst into a plethora of red, while Bro turned his head back to the anime pulling her closer a light pink dusting his cheeks as well.


	5. BroxTimeThief!StriderSis!Reader I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH

[Name] sighed heavily; sitting down on the top of one of Derse’s many tall buildings. Bro… He was all [Name] could think about… He was gone, dead… The brother who raised her, cared for her, and loved her, was gone… He wasn’t coming back. She couldn’t take it, for the first time in the Strider girl’s life, [Name] cried. She wailed, and screamed in pain, and with her all the people of Derse were crying. The black queen herself sat mournfully at her throne head down, this incessant war it took too much away. It stole happiness from the people who were trying to save them, it took away loved ones. This war has to end, permanently.  
               [Name] could not get past Bro’s death, she just couldn’t. How was she supposed to go on when the man she loved, as weird as it was to some, was dead. To [Name] it felt like something was missing inside her… something important. Though Bro’s death didn’t stop her from helping Dave and his friends as they all achieved god-tier, after she had achieved it and save two universes, she just… drifted away. She visited dream bubble after dream bubble, hoping that she would find Bro, clinging to that hope. Though that hope was fading, and fading fast.  
               She stayed where she was, atop the large Dersian structure, her Thief of Time god-tier outfit blowing in the wind. She knew she could not go back in time and save Bro, she did not know what the ramifications would result in. She also didn’t want to steal anyone’s time to give her the power to do so… [Name] bowed her head once more taking off the pointy anime shade, the only thing she had left of Bro, as more tear began to fall. She tried biting her lip to stop the whines and soft hiccupping, as she took out her acoustic guitar from her capcha log. [Name] sucked in a breath before she began to pray and sing.

 _“When you wake up_  
and find me  gone tomorrow  
don’t think I meant to hurt you  
I just did what we knew I had to  
and all the time we knew  
The time was never right for us  
Time to leave this love behind  
I could never leave you -- Baby  
If I saw you cry”  
   
Her tears began to fall faster the more she sang the song, her voice becoming shakier with every breath. Every Dersian citizen stopped, and became quite as they began to listen to the broken Thief of Time’s song. [Name] continued on with singing the song her tears became larger as she lost more and more control over herself. Memories of her and Bro together flooded her mind, the happy, the sad ones, even the everyday ones; their images flew across her eyes as she sang her song of mourning, hoping to let the person she let so far in feel at peace, that just singing this would bring her peace. But instead [Name] was just in more pain.  
               The black queen hung her head, her own eyes betraying her as they too, began to cry. [Name] continued with her song.

 _“I'll say_ good bye for the two of us  
Tonight while you sleep  
I'll kiss you softly one last time  
And say good-bye  
Like I know we must  
There's just no other way  
And I couldn't bear to see your heart break  
So I'll wait till your asleep to say good-bye”  
   
               [Name]’s song continued, her tear falling from her face at a heavier level, they dripped onto the acoustic guitar. The guitar itself was another gift from Bro, and she at first that the thing was too “Southern” and “Texan” to her liking, but now that he was gone, [Name] could not bear to get rid of it… Her fingers danced across its strings, as the guitar itself gave out a mournful tune, as if sensing its owner’s grief and pain. The broken girl clung to the instrument tightly as she continued to sing and play her life and sanity somehow dependent on her continuing the song.

 _“Please realize_  
How hard it is to do this  
I'm trying to make it through this  
Say good-bye just as gently as I can  
Please try and understand  
This time just wasn't the time for us  
We knew I couldn't stay  
But that don't make it easier to leave you  
So while I can find the strength”  
   
               Soon the citizens of Derse found themselves crying, the pain and anguish in the song reverberating throughout all of Derse. [Name]’s broke at points as more and more memories flooded her sight, all the stupid things that meant nothing at the time, now meant something far greater, far more painful. The time Bro took her to the park as a fun day of bonding. Now it was one of the blissful moments that she wished she still had. She wanted to go back to the time of when it was just her, Dave, and Bro… No Sburb, no imps, no warring planets… Just her and her brothers... She hiccupped slightly as she began to sob more, her pain growing with each note, yet she still continued on with the song, never stopping.

 _“I'll say good bye for the two of us_  
Tonight while you sleep  
I'll kiss you softly one last time  
And say good-bye  
Like I know we must  
There's just no other way  
And I couldn't bear to see your heart break  
So I'll wait till your asleep to say good-bye  
Like I know we must  
I'll wait till you're asleep  
To say good-bye for the two of us  
Tonight while you sleep  
I'll kiss you softly one last time  
And say good-bye  
Like I know we must  
There's just no other way  
And I couldn't bear to see your heart break  
So I'll wait till your asleep to say good-by”  
   
            [Name]’s fingers began to slow, as the song dwindled to its end. Her voice cracking, as she whimpered loudly and hiccupped, the pain in her heart unending as she let all of her control loose.

 __ **“When you wake up**  
and find me gone tomorrow  
don’t think I meant to hurt you  
Good bye…”  
   
            [Name] hung her head, the song finally ending. She felt empty… more empty and void then a Christmas party with no apple juice. She could not take it… She wanted this cursed immortal life of hers to end… Tears fell from her eyes, but her face was void, empty, and lacking, just like her heart. “Come back…” the cracking and whimpering words fell from her lips as she choked on her own tears, “Please… Come back… Don’t leave me… I don’t want to lose you!! You need to come back Bro!!” [Name] screamed out into the air helplessly in a feudal attempt at bringing the most important person ever in her life to suddenly appear.  
               A forlorn silence fell upon the people of Derse, no one moved, no one talked, and no one did anything. [Name] scream louder, in her pained delusion, she reached out her had to an imaginary image of her Bro as he slowly walked away from her waving from behind as he usually did when he left the apartment to go out, always putting his hand on her head promising that he would return, but in this instance, She knew he wasn’t going to return. It was at this moment that the Strider and Thief of Time fell.  
               It all happened to fast for anyone to realize what she had done, [Name] didn’t care. She got up and ran, with her arm outstretched to catch her bro’s sleeve, only for her hand to slip through the pained illusion as she began to fall to the center of Derse. Her arm outstretched toward the fading figure of her bro, her once ironically styled hair and hood whipping around her face as she could out in heart wrenching pain, “BRO!!!!”  
               It was then that the Thief of Time Disappeared into the core of Derse. Never to be seen again.


	6. A Muse's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death

                She couldn’t bare it. Not anymore… all those times he was there for her and with her. All those pale feelings slowly becoming darker, and before she even realized it, she was full on horns over heels for the sweater wearing troll named Kankri. Her moirail knew these feelings were killing her on the inside, yet she showed nothing, keeping on the painful indifferent façade, only allowing it to crumble and shatter when they were alone, without anyone to see her. She was scared, he knew that, ever since her lucus abandoned her alone in her hive when she was barely 3 sweeps, she was scared of allowing anyone so deep into her blood pumper. Just becoming her moirail was shocking to the sea dweller.

                Even though being her moirail, not even Cronus himself knew what was going on in her mind half the time, and that greatly worried him, even after she had attained God-Tier. His moirail, the once curt and apathetic troll anyone had ever met, became something of a spontaneous bomb. Her once rational and logical actions became random and irrational. At first he thought it was just her teal blood finally coming out of its shell now that she was near others, but then he realized what caused it… Kankri. 

                [Name] had conversed with Porrim on numerous occasions, unbeknownst to Kankri and Cronus, Porrim had told [Name] of Kankri’s flush crush on Latula, and how if Latula had wanted to be in a matespritship with him that he possibly would break his celibate vow. Cronus seemed to realize that [Name] was trying to become more like Latula in order to gain Kankri’s affection. If only he had known what else was causing it.

                [Name], hidden behind the corner of a wall, watched sadly as she noticed the look Kankri gave Latula, why couldn’t he look at her like that? She knew him better, she knew all of his triggers, and she’d listened to his lectures word for word and remembered everything he had said in them. Why could he see her? All he saw was Latula, it wasn’t fair. She left her isolated hive and created one close to these other trolls he had shown her, for him. She started to try and understand feelings, for him. She even opened herself up and even started a moirailegiance with Cronus, this was all caused by him… and yet she realized her mistake too late. 

                She had opened herself and gave him her blood pumper on a silver platter, and he, unknowingly, twisted and shattered it destroying all the positive feelings that were left. She couldn’t take it. This pain, it was greater than the pain she felt when her Lucus left her alone, was destroying her from the inside out. If she had just stayed on that mountain away from everyone else, and had not befriended Kankri, she would never have felt this pain. Even though this thought went through her thinkpan, it went with the feeling of disgust, disgust at herself, she wouldn’t have changed what she did, she didn’t want to. Changing the past meant that she would lose Kankri, and Cronus… she didn’t want that.

                She turned and ran from her hiding spot alerting Kankri as he turned to see her running off. Worry over cam him, just what was wrong with his friend, usually [Name] would come up to him apologizing if she triggered him at all. He soon lost track of her only to run into Cronus, who in turn was also looking for the small Alternian. Meanwhile [Name] found herself in a cave, deep inside the mountain where she had met Kankri, face to face with their session’s boss. She knew how this was going to end up, she didn’t want them to see her downfall. She had to fulfill her role as the Muse of Mind, and she was willing to sacrifice herself in hopes that her session mates would win the game. If only she knew what was going to truly happen.

                Her fight didn’t last long, she knew it wouldn’t, she was never a very offensive player. She was left panting and in pain she and the boss were high in the air for all to see, she could her friend yelling, but she couldn’t stop she had to deal this boss a large enough blow so that he would leave and the rest of the players could get stronger and create a new world. [Name] squeezed her eyes shut as tears of teal fell from her endlessly, she would never got to Kankri about her feelings, nor would she ever get to thank Cronus for being the best moirail she could ever ask for… a lot of the things she wanted to say to her friend would unsaid. 

                Taking a deep breath she rushed forward, a battle cry at the ready, her body giving off a blinding light as the sound pain came from the boss as it knocked her body down, escaping to recover. [Name]’s body hurtled down the light diminishing until it was just her, but different. By the time everyone got to her it was too, yes her body was alive, but that was the only thing about her that was alive. Her mind was gone, [Name] had given up the most important thing to her to turn it into the power she needed to protect her friends and paid dearly. The [Name] everyone had grown to know was gone, she gave no good-byes, no hints as to what she was doing. Everything that went through her head was an enigma that no one knew, except now, everyone knew what was going through [Name]’s head…Nothing.

                She was gone, she was really gone, the one who listened to him, the one who consoled him, the one who even went out of her way to make him feel comfortable was gone, she was gone for good, and he didn’t even get a chance to say thank you. Kankri held his head in his hands unable to say anything or think anything that would make him feel better, usually that was what [Name] would do. He missed the feel of her hands slightly tugging on the sleeves of his sweater when he was down, when he would go to look up there she would usually be smiling at him saying that it was everyone else’s fault that they didn’t want to hang out with him, he looked up expectantly hoping that she would be there smiling at him like she always does.

                It was then that Kankri realized too late how flushed he had become for [Name]. It was too late to he was sorry, it was too late to say he was ashamed of himself for not seeing it sooner, and it was late to tell her. Kankri hung his head in silent agony that no one will ever hear. Meanwhile [Name] sat in a chair staring blankly at the wall, while next to her was Cronus playing his guitar in hopes that she will show some form of emotion or recognition, even though it was useless.


	7. PsiioniicXReader Don't You Remember?

_Don’t you remember?_  
How we first met?  
You looked at me,  
And then you reached for me.  
   
                A female troll found herself sitting in an ally, unable to move. Her legs were useless, she herself was useless, a disgrace even. She was nothing but a shell of her former glory, looking down at the cut on her hand she watched as violet blood oozed to the surface, she clenched her fist tightly, a stray violet tear falling from the face hidden by the ragged hood. They rest of her broken body covered in rags as well. Her legs splayed out in front of her, taunting her for her inability to use them.  
                Suddenly footsteps started to in the ally, her body stiffened; slowly she turned her head to the side, catching a glimpse of 4 other adult trolls, all lower bloods. She did not scowl nor did she think to insult them. After finding herself unable to walk or fend for herself, she had started to watch the lower bloods of the small village, she had become to admire their hard work, and how they enjoyed their life through such hardships.  
                Some had even given her food and helped her get from place to place if she so needed it. The children would ask her to regale tales of her adventures that she had when she was out at sea. She was more than happy to oblige with their requests. The trolls in this ally way though, they weren’t locals, she could tell. They held themselves different. In their posture she could tell that they had a goal.  It wasn’t long before the small group of 4 reached her.  
                Looking down at her they saw the faded violet stains on her rags, her thin and crippled legs, yet instead of what she expected the tallest member of the small group walked closer putting a hand out for her to take. “Need a hand…?” “Nameless, I am called the Nameless.” That’s when it all began.  
   
_Remember that time,_  
The time you finally told me…  
Told me how you felt?  
   
                Sweeps went by since The Signless and his friends picked up Nameless. She enjoyed her time with them, it felt natural, even though they were all different castes, to talk to them as equals felt nice. Dolorosa had made her outfits, and she gave tips on better hunting techniques to Disciple. For the first time, Nameless felt like she belonged. She couldn’t help but smile to herself at the peace she was feeling within her.  
Her moment was cut short when Psiioniic asked to talk to her in private. She agreed, wondering quietly to herself what he needed to speak with her about.  
                Her internal questions were answered when he had carried her to a clearing, his teeth biting into his lower lip, gathering his courage to ask her a question that she had been longing to here. “Would you do me the honour of being my matesprit?” His question was answered when a happy and blissful smile took over her face as she nodded, unable to say any words from the warm feeling that was now flooding her chest.  
Soon laying her against the ground, topping her as gently as he could, he proceeded with showing her the depths of his red feelings, as the two of then continued a long night of passion only stopping just as dawn was creeping over the horizon. He carried her to the safety of the shaded area, so they could get a long days’ worth of rest to recuperate from the night of lust-filled pailing.  
   
**We both knew,**  
Our time was limited.  
But you and I…  
We were happy that we spent it together.  
   
                A figure hooked up to tentacle like machines, smiled slightly. He was remembering his life before he had gotten himself in this predicament. He had lost everything in his mind. Everything, except the memories and feelings of her, it was the only thing that kept him going. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of the troll that he had become so desperately red for. A smile lit his face once more as he fell back into his memories.


	8. Armoured Freedom

                The Signless looked out across the makeshift camp on the cliff, they had finally escaped the blue bloods that were chasing them earlier in the night, looking at the condition of each of his friends, Disciple was talking Dolorosa into going out and helping her hunt for food that they needed while Psiionic was busy reclining on the ground hoping to take a nap and relax after the earlier ordeal. Then Signless’s eyes landed on the only person not showing any sign of physical exhaustion or relaxation, their newest member known as “The Guardian.” Out of all of his friends she was the only one to keep to herself, only talking when needed, as what she said often carried heavy weighted words, and never anything personal. Even her place on the hemospectrum was a mystery to all of them, she dawned nothing but night shaded armor that covered every part of her body. She acted differently than other alternians; she cared not for blood colour, but more for character and how someone carried them self, that was how he met her, by saving him and his companions from the blue bloods some months back, they had only learned of her title from whispers of other alternians in the villages they went to for him to sermon.

                Signless watch her as she sat herself on the edge of the cliff itself, her legs dangling over the edge as she stared off into the distance, or at least that’s what it seemed like from her helmet. Walking over to her he inhaled a deep breath, “Guardian!” Turning her head slightly but not fully to let him know she was acknowledging him her continued as he sat down next to her, “It just occurred to me that we have told you much of ourselves, while you continue to stay as the Enigma of our group. Why don’t you tell us something personal for a change?” He tried to encourage her with a large grin only earning a soft scoff. His grin slowly faded as she turned her head back towards the horizon, an uncomfortable silence hanging heavily in the air. “There is nothing to tell Signless, for the lives of Martyrs and their followers are so short it will mean little for me, as we may be dead tomorrow. Fate is cruel in that aspect.” His mouth slowly formed a frown, “You truly believe that we would die so soon and that is why you refuse to speak of yourself? Why not try and cherish the time you have with people who would accept you no matter what colour blood you are?” He watched as her head turned to him with a slight nod.

                Shaking his head Signless looked at the mysterious troll who turned her head back to the horizon once again. Looking out trying to find what she was looking at, “What’s out there Guardian?” It was quiet for a moment before she gave him her answer, “My reason for fighting.” He stopped as images of the last few months she would look out into the horizon in the same exact direction when they made a new camp. “What is the reason?” Her voice sounded like it was in a trance when she replied to him, “Freedom.” They were abruptly interrupted by Disciple and Dolorosa loud exclamation of dinner. Soon they were all eating, everyone in happy conversation with the exception of Guardian, who meanwhile silently picked at her food only taking small bites. Signless looking at her quickly involved her with the conversation hoping to get her to come out of her shell. “Guardian what will be the first thing you‘ll do when we get to the next village?” Suddenly everyone’s eyes are on the armor-clad Troll awaiting her response. “I think I might find the armor smith and have him look at my armor. I think it might have been damaged in the scrimmage earlier today. Why do you ask?” “Oh, just curious Guardian, that is all.” He said with a smile.

                Soon after that she started to come out the more she was bombarded by questions by Dolorosa and Disciple. If only Signless realized how right she was when she said how limited their time was together.

                The Guardian sighed silently looking over at the happy new matespritship that developed between none other than Signless and Disciple. It had been a few months since she opened up to her companions and since then she had been having strange feelings toward the mutant troll, but as it appeared she was too late in realizing that she was heavily flushed for him. Watching them she could not help but remember the shattering pain she felt in her blood pumper. All she could do now was suffer in silence, never letting her emotional pain surface. Suddenly the happy moment was cut off by a yell as blue bloods flooded the camp and before anyone of them could get their weapons, they were one by one knocked out. Just as she was about to reach her spear she was hit in the back of the head by a club. “Well look what I motherfucking found, it’s my motherfucking runaway moirail.”

                Groggily opening her eyes and letting out a groan of pain, she saw the most gruesome sight. “Great of you to motherfucking wake up sis.” As she tried to move she found herself shackled and bound, “I wouldn’t do that sis; you don’t want to miss the fucking show of your friend’s execution.” She gasped and looked forward seeing Signless suspended in the air by red hot cuffs. “NO!” she struggled in her bindings trying to free herself; she couldn’t let this happen she could watch him get killed.

                She watched as Darkleer brought the arrow to the bow but before he could draw it back she broke through her bonds rushing forward to free Signless. It then all happened in slow motion no one saw The Guardian shed her helmet, no one saw the Condesce, no one saw her pull out her trident. Then pain, searing pain, along with scream that shattered all of the activity that was going on, as the colour Fuchsia stained the ground where The Guardian lay, a trident embedded in her back, The Condesce standing over her with a sick twisted smirk.

                Signless and the rest of his companions finally got to see the true face of their friend, but in a sight they never wanted. Her fuchsia eyes wide in pain as translucent fuchsia tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes started to dull in colour, long curly hair splayed about her wildly her once black as space armor covered in her fuchsia blood. Her left hand reaching out towards the troll that she had growned strong red feelings for. “S-Sign…less.. I a-apologize for.. n-not t-telli….” With that her voice died as the light in her eyes disappeared her last sentence left unfinished just like her dream of freedom.


	9. Haappy Wriggling Day!

        Tavros gulped as he watched his flush crush from afar, just looking at her, his face began to slowly burn a rust brown blush. [Name] was just so pretty in his mind, the way animals loved her, how she did not mind his useless legs, and she how she would always come over to his hive with a large smile. He just could not get over his red feelings for [Name]. He even told his moirail, Aradia, about his feelings (much to his difficulty of trying to get it out of his mouth).

        [Name] turned her head slightly while talking with Aradia, her cheeks a slight [b/c] from what Aradia had just told her. Was it true? Did Tavros have a flush crush on her of all trolls? It was like a dream come true for [Name]. Looking over towards a shy Tavros, [Name] could not help but blush a darker shade. Quickly she excused herself from the room, much to Tavros’ displeasure.

        Aradia looked over towards Tavros, she hoped her plan would work, she wanted her moirail to be happy, and she knew [Name] shared his feelings. “She wasn’t feeling very well, how ‘bout you go check on her Tav?” Tavros blinked looking up at Aradia curiously, wondering what exactly she was planning, but he went anyway. He did not want to pass up a chance to be with [Name] alone, especially on this day.

        Tavros went looking for her, being unsuccessful. He was starting to become worried, he couldn’t find her anywhere. Suddenly his wheelchair was pulled back and turned around as something soft was pressed against his lips. His eyes widened, seeing [Name] kissing him. Pulling away, she smiled at him, “Happy wriggling day Tavros, I’m flushed for you!” [Name] blurted out, her face a dark [b/c].

        Tavros blinked, still trying to process what had just happened before shyly grinning up at her. “I…uh… I’m flushed for you too.. uh.. [Name]” She smiled widely hugging him around his neck and kissing his cheek, being careful of his horn “I’m glad my pupa pan!” Meanwhile, Aradia stood around a corner, unable to contain the gleeful smile on her face, she was able to make her moirail extremely happy.


	10. A Muse's Tears Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ones that wanted a slight happy ending

        Broken… that’s the word that could describe her perfectly. She was nothing but a broken doll, no longer the smart troll that everyone knew, no longer the antisocial Alternian that hid behind Kankri. She was just broken, nothing went through her head. She did not respond to anything. Cronus tried everything, music, movies, even reading her favorite books out loud to her. Nothing worked. Meanwhile Kankri was in a horrible state striken by grief of losing [Name]. He refused to come out of his hive since then her fight. Porrim took it upon herself to take care of the two males making sure they eat and were alive.

        Porrim, getting sick of Kankri’s moping dragged him to Cronus’ hive. Forcing him to come face to face with what he was trying to deny to himself for the last few weeks. there in his line of vision was [Name] herself in a wheel chair staring blankly at the wall, completely expressionless. It was at that moment Kankri broke down completely translucent cherry red tears cascading down his face as he stumbled over to [Name], unintelligible sounds coming from his whimpering mouth as he fell to his knees in front of her hugging her around her waist tightly, laying his head in her lap crying harder. Words came tumbling out of his mouth, most of them being “I’m sorry!” “please come back…” “I’m flushed for you!” Some being a combination of them as he succumbed to his grief.

        Porrim watched as her friend wailed and cried in pain for the troll whom was red for him while he was still enamored with Latula. Part of her was disgusted with Kankri for only realizing his feelings for [Name] after her final battle, but seeing him like this she was overcome with pity for him. she watched as Kankri continued to cry while reaching one of his hands up and holding one of [Name]’s in return as he was hit with another bout of sadness. He started crying again until his breathing slowed and hiccuping stopped, Porrim crept up to him silently only to see that he fell asleep in [Name]’s lap. Deciding to leave him there she quickly left. Everyone one needed to prepare for the final showdown. She did not realize that Kankri was going to be the first the Boss will take when the go get ready.

        [Name] awoke in a familiar place, Beforus, looking around she was wondering why no one else was there and why she was still alive. Questions assaulted her at every turn while on her way to Cronus’ hive only when she enters she hears crying. Looking for the source she finds herself in the kitchenette looking at the back of a certain red sweater wearing troll on the ground crying. Calling out to him, he stood up abruptly looking at her in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing, his flush crush was right there in front of him looking at him with concern. She was normal, she was back. Before [Name] could ask if he was okay she was caught off by a pair of cherry tasting lips assaulting her own.

        [Name] stopped all her thoughts as she just kissed back with equal force. They were together again, and neither one of them was going to let the other go. They knew their friends would join them sooner or later, but they were more involved with each other at the present moment that thoughts, such as that were in the back of their heads. Their only thoughts circling around each other.


	11. Secret Moirails KarkatxEridan

        Karkat sighed, he was starting to feel a little down, Gamzee was nowhere to be seen since he just up and walked away. So our vocal crab had no one to vent his feelings to. He did notice Gamzee was acting a little strange, but he assumed that was just because of whatever that Dave-Human sent him a while ago. Karkat let out another loud, dragged out sigh, catching the attention of a certain violet blooded sea-dweller from across the room. Eridan looked worse for wear after Feferi breaking off their moirallegiance, and seeing her start a matespritship with Sollux Fucking Captor of all people. Even after everything he’s done for her, this is what he gets?

        Looking back over to his fellow romcom-loving troll, He couldn’t help but notice the same look in Karkat’s eyes. He watched him silently as Karkat was typing to one of those humans everyone was so damn interested in. Watching Karkat put up a brave face and trying to continue being everyone’s “leader” without anyone noticing that something was wrong. It worked for the most part but not on Eridan, nope he knew exactly what Kar was doing, he was doing it himself. Taking a deep breath, Eridan was going to try and at least make an attempt at making something akin to what that Rose-human called a friend, before she blew up his computer.

        Karkat heard footsteps coming closer, most of the other trolls had gone to sleep in their respective respiteblocks, so who could be out and about other than him? Was it Nepeta, maybe Gamzee? Turning he saw none other than Eridan, but… before he could even make his scowl worse he noticed the look in Eridan’s eyes, the same look he has, and the understanding of his moirail’s “abandonment.” Karkat watched as Eridan moved his fingers in the shape of a half-diamond, looking up at him he blinked before letting the scowl on his face slowly turned up into a small half smile before returning Eridan’s gesture.

        They would be secret moirails, able to understand each other while others could not. They both knew it was wrong because of Karkat’s moirallegiance with Gamzee, but they were too happy to care. They both had finally found someone to listen.


End file.
